


El patito de hule

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Nada más llegar a su oficina, Arthur se encuentra con la grata sorpresa de que encima de su mesa tiene una caja repleta de un montón de objetos muggles.





	El patito de hule

Llegas a tu despacho y nada más entrar te encuentras encima de tu mesa una caja llena de cosas. Seguramente Jack la habrá dejado ahí antes de que tú llegaras. Hacía tiempo que no llegaba tantas cosas al Departamento de Objetos Muggles.

Abres la tapa de la caja con precaución por si hallas algo delicado; no te gustaría que ocurriese como la última vez, que desportillaste aquella muñeca de porcelana. Comienzas a sacar alguno de los objetos y piensas que tal vez todo aquello perteneciera a un niño. Practicamente todo son juguetes.

Coges un cromo, muy parecido como el que tus hijos suelen coleccionar de las ranas de chocolate, pero estos no se mueven. Lo siguiente que coges es un coche en miniatura muy similar a tu Ford Anglia. No sabes qué hace con exactitud, pero lo dejas encima de tu escritorio y lo observas con detenimiento. Lo empujas con un dedo y éste se va rodando con sus diminutas ruedas por toda la mesa. Sonríes al comprobar lo simple que es y lo extraño que te resulta que a un niño le pueda gustar jugar con eso.

El objeto que coges a continuación te llama demasiado la atención: es un pato. Un pato amarillo. Está hecho de un material duro, probablemente de goma. Le das varias vueltas sin hallar nada en concreto. Lo dejas encima de tu escritorio y lo empujas con el dedo. No ocurre nada. Lo vuelves a coger, lo observas y lo aprietas. Un agudo sonido sale del pato y lo sueltas de golpe por el susto, cayendo al suelo. No te esperabas aquello y casi te da un infarto.

Te pasas demasiado rato dándole vueltas a aquel extraño objeto. De todas las cosas que traía la caja, esa es la más rara de todas. A lo mejor con algún hechizo o poción halles la solución a este dilema.

Aunque tal vez el nuevo amigo de su hijo menor, Harry, pueda decirle cuál es la función del patito de goma.


End file.
